creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Whispering Grim
Author's Note : This was written on my phone about 3 or 4 months ago and I just finished it off here. I actually never was in present to begin with. Left Alone Every day, Gregory Croalin would love to come to a park, not too far from his house. He would walk down the sidewalk and walk inside the old, rusty gates. Today was different, Gregory was walking down the sidewalk, but instead, one strange figure stood near the gate. It was a man, wearing a red jacket. He looked mysterious, strange and Gregory was worried what would happen if he came any closer. He decided to walk back, looking back to make sure that man wasn't following him. To Gregory’s surprise, the man stood there and ignored the child. Gregory had made it home, as he would open the old, orange door of his house. His dad wasn't home since his parents split up. Probably at work, he thought as he was dragging himself up to his room. Greg, as his friends called him, looked through his rooms little window. The man was still there but so were two other men in striped hoods. Suspicious, yes but not a threat, Greg thought as many thoughts went through his head. They turned and looked far and noticed Greg through his window. Greg quickly hid, just not to be suspicious. Greg then later went downstairs to lock the doors and windows, so he could sit down and watch TV Greg had fallen asleep whilst watching TV, but strangely; Greg’s rest took longer than usual, he woke up around 2 AM and Gregory’s dad had made it home and was already asleep. Greg had a nice, warm blanket wrapped around him. Greg noticed a window was unlocked and had strange scratch marks on it, as if some creature was trying to shatter the glass. Gregory would hear the sounds of footsteps walking up the stairs, soft and slowly. Gregory was slightly terrified but alas, he decided to go check on the noise. As he began to walk up the house's long, narrow stairs; he heard the whispers of something speaking to him, saying negative things. One of them was talking about his parents being divorced because of him, another about how he almost fails every subject and his dad thinks of him as a failure. Gregory was dead-set horrified from these whispers, where were they from? What was causing this? Finally, Gregory opened his father's door. The instant smell of a decaying corpse hit him, as he looked closer into the dark… what he found was anything but human. A horrific sight of an unknown monster with a bony look, and hardly any fat within its body. Its skin made of all kinds of human faces without eyes, teeth or a tongue, as if the face's eyes were gouged out and modified to make a disturbing smile. Gregory looked closer and saw the three men's faced on the skin of this creature as well. As the no-faced creature stood with Greg's father's limp body on its shoulder, the creature came closer to Greg, as Greg screamed in complete horror. The creature stopped, as it faced Greg, as Greg heard the whispering again but he noticed the faces on the creature began to speak, as if they were whispering to Greg. All they spoke was “Child, only your fathers time was up.” As the creature began to crawl and swiftly run past Greg, rushing downstairs and through the scratched window Greg noticed. Gregory had called 911 quoting that an “unknown thing” killed and had taken his fathers corpse. Police arrived on the scene and saw the blood stains. The child was taken to a police station to be interviewed, but no one believed his story. Gregory Croalin was put to therapy and was taken in by his uncle and auntie. Three years later, he grew over the fear but ran away from home. He then greeted the Whispering Grim as an old friend… Identity Theft It’s a cold, winter day and Christmas was coming. Alex and his sister Jenny were packing some presents for their cousins. “What did you get for the others?” Alex questioned Jenny as she covered a present with cheerful Christmas colors all around it. “Oh, the usual. I got everyone the same present. An RC car.” Jenny would reply to Alex. They were home alone at the time, and it was getting close to noon. Alex had gotten up to get a glass of chocolate milk. Jenny followed and poured herself some chocolate milk as well. Little did they know, one of their time was getting close to an end. Alex had picked up his glass by now, and Jenny then following. Jenny then had mistakenly tipped her glass and it shattered among the tiled kitchen floor. “Ugh! You’re so clumsy, Jenny” she said to herself. Both Alex and Jenny heard the cry of their younger brother, Tony. “Great going, Jenny!” Alex would yell as Jenny would clean up the mess she made. Alex rushed to his parents room upstairs to comfort Tony. Afterwards, Tony had settled down and Jenny finished cleaning. “If you’re gonna pour yourself more choc milk, be careful this time!” Alex would lecture Jenny. They both settled down and drank the rest of their milk and finished wrapping the rest of the presents. By the time they finished, they placed themselves down on the couch and watched some TV. By now, it was 9 PM and the kids were getting worried. Alex decided to call his mother to check where their parents are. “Mum, where are you guys? It’s getting late!” Alex would ask his mother. “Sweety, we’re gonna be home late!” Their mother replied in a comforting tone. “Well, come home as soon as possible.” Alex would demand. Time had passed and they both grew weary, tired and anxious. It slowly began to drizzle outside before a storm came down. The lightning would hit and cause such a loud bang, strangely not waking up Tony. The lightning would crash and bang, causing interference with the TV signal. “Great, no TV now. Let’s just watch some videos” Jenny would say to Alex in an aggravated tone. Jenny stood up to fetch the tablet from their mother's room, as she would pick it up from it’s charging station. The tablet laid in front of the mirror, as Jenny came closer to pick it up. When she placed her hands at the tablet; she looked through the mirror, a strange figure stared at her through the window as thunder cackled and crashed down, causing a flash of light. She turned and looked closer into the window, as the figure became more clear. Jenny ran downstairs, shouting. "Alex! Alex! The boney creature thing! That Greg kid! Come quick!" Jenny would yell at Alex. "Jenny? You okay?" Alex would question Jenny in a surprised tone. "JUST COME!" Jenny would reply in a hurry. Alex stood up and ran towards Jenny, following her into their parents room. Upon entering the room, Alex noticed the same figure standing out the window, just twitching and blinking but yet frozen in place. "Ew! What is that thing?" Alex would question to Jenny. Both, Jenny and Alex came closer to the window to examine the twitching figure. Jenny was anxious but Alex was destined to find out more about the creature. “Alex, I’m gonna go check on Tony.” Jenny would anxiously tell Alex. She crept out the room and went to check on Tony. Alex peered out through the window, examining the creature like a test paper. It was getting close to 12 AM, and their parents haven’t arrived home yet, Alex just stood in the same position. He kept an eye on the bony figure to make sure it won’t move out of his sight. The phone rang, Alex jumped in fear and took a large, deep chain of breaths. He went to go pick up the phone but Jenny had already answered it downstairs. Alex placed the phone back down in its charging station. He went to go look back at the window. The creature stood there; closer and closer. It wasn't standing still no-more, rather just moving its head and watching Alex back. Its head following him and watching his every movement. "Alex! Alex!" Jenny would yell with a shaky tone. "What is it!?" Alex would reply, still watching the figure. Jenny did not reply straight away "Jenny? Jennifer!?" Alex would begin to worry "Its about Mum and Dad. They.. They got into a car accident and they're at the hospital!" This hit Alex hard, as his world came crashing down. A strange, murderous creature outside his house, his parents near death. What would happen next? A tear had ran down Alex's cheek, as he began to ignore the creature. Lightning cackled, and hit close to the house. The power then shut off and everyone was left in the dark. Although, the creature had no empathy for humans, as it crawled up the house side, along with Alex and Jenny hearing its claws scraping across the roof. Alex begun to hear the whispers of the dark talking to him, saying "The hour has struck" to him repeatedly. "Jenny! Come quick!" Jenny begun to run up the stairs to her parents room, with Alex shaking on the opposite side. "Al-Alex, I know you're worried abou-" "Its not that, its something worse." Alex would quickly interrupt Jenny. "What do you mean?" Alex then pointed outside, and to Jenny's surprise. The creature had vanished, with scratch marks on the window. "Wh-Where did it go? Did it turn off the power?" Jenny would begin to question in fear. "I don't know, but I know IT didn't turn off the power." They rushed downstairs to grab one of Dad's torches which was coincidentally left nearby. They shone the light, ripping through the darkness within the house, but to no avail. "We should probably go to the basement and turn on the backup." Jenny would tell Alex, gripping onto his shoulder behind him in fear. They slowly crept towards the doorway, with the damaged, old wooden stairs. The cold, rusty doorknob was the only thing between them and the power. Alex placed his hand on it, and twisted it as it squeaked and slid amongst the door. Pushing it, Alex revealed a dusty, old room full of cobwebs. "Ladies first." Alex would welcome Jenny down the stairs. Jenny gave Alex a horrid look, as she snatched the torch off him and walked down the stairs. She shun the light through, finding a large metal box. The generator. Its handle was torn, damaged but still functional. Jenny quickly ran towards it, pulling the handle as hard as she could. The power came back up, with the lights thrashing through the darkness, and showing everything, and everything is what Jenny did not want to see. She then turned back, seeing Alex waiting at the top of the stairs. She saw more than just Alex, through the steps of the stairs was a figure, crouching down and watching with its empty face. The whispers hit Jenny, as the faces on the creature begun to chant "The hour has struck." It grew louder and louder, as the creature leapt towards Jenny. She screamed "ALEX!" Jenny would cry, as Alex could only stand in fear. The creature shoved its hand through Jenny's skull, ripping her face off and running out through the basement window, with Jenny's face in his hand. Jenny's limp body laid still. Alex ran down and pushed her body towards him so he could see her. She was faceless. Her face was completely gone, her skull's front was shattered and her internal organs visible. The gruesome appearance and the smell hit Alex hard as tears ran down his eyes. He could have stopped it, but her life was given because of him. Category:Mental Illness